The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Sedum ‘Jade Tuffet’ referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Jade Tuffet’. The new cultivar of Sedum is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape and container plant and is particularly suitable as a groundcover.
‘Jade Tuffet’ arose from an ongoing breeding program by the Inventor in Hudsonville, Mich. The objective was to obtain new cultivars of Sedums with a compact, tight, short, well mounded and non-flapping plant habit, shiny green foliage and be disease free throughout the entire growing season requiring no fungicide sprays.
The new cultivar arose from a controlled cross made by hand-pollinating individual sedum flowers in August of 2010 between unnamed and unpatented plants from the Inventors breeding program as male and female parents. The Inventor selected ‘Jade Tuffet’ out of 900 seedlings as a single unique plant in July of 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tip stem cuttings in May of 2012 in Hudsonville, Mich. Propagation by tip stem cuttings and division has determined the characteristics to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.